godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Triton (God)
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology Triton was the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He is known as the "Trumpeter of the Sea", and is often depicted as part man, and part fish. In God of War Series Though a statue of Triton the god, made an appearance in God of War: Chains of Olympus, a race of aquatic humanoids named after Triton in the game God of War: Ghost of Sparta, appeared as soldiers and guardians of Atlantis. They serve Poseidon god of the seas and father of Triton. ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Triton is mentioned in God of War: Chains of Olympus. In the Caves of Olympus, Kratos finds a statue of Triton. The statue holds Triton's Lance, which Kratos then takes and uses to swim and breathe underwater. ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, Kratos, while in Atlantis, encounters the sea folk, the Tritons. They are sent by Poseidon to stop Kratos and save Atlantis. There are three types of them, the Assassins, the Soldiers, and the Lords. Triton Soldier Triton Soldiers frequently appear in large numbers, and attack Kratos by surrounding him and striking him with their trident-like spears. Thankfully, they are weak, and succeptable to any means of attack from Kratos' blades. Kratos can damage Triton Soldiers by throwing them, and he can ultimately kill them by taking their own trident and impaling them with it. Triton Soldiers are frequently encountered alongside two other counterparts, Triton Assassins and Triton Lords. Triton Assassin Triton Assassins are the ranged forces of the Triton army. Instead of attacking Kratos head-on like the Triton Soldiers, they stand back at a distance, and attack by quickly throwing magic blades at him. Thankfully, they are even weaker than the Triton Soldiers, and there are a number of ways to defeat them. First, Kratos can deflect their blades right back at them, with a well-timed block. Second, he can choose to destroy them via a long range weapon or spell (such as the Arms of Sparta or the Eye of Atlantis)). Or, if close enough, he can simply grab them and rip them in half with his bare hands. Triton Lord Triton Lords are the elite soldiers of the Triton army. They appear similar to Triton Soldiers, except they are significantly larger and carry a large, deadly spear as their weapon. They also fight much like Triton Soldiers, except with greater skill. Kratos can fight Triton Lords the same way he does Triton Soldiers, but extra caution must be used, due to the Triton Lord's increased strength and skill. Once he has weakened it, Kratos can also kill a Triton Lord the same way he does a Triton Soldier, by impaling it with its own spear. The Triton Lords master a fighting skill similar to that of the Satyr. Related Pages *Statue of Triton *Triton's Lance *Atlantis *Poseidon Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Killed by Kratos